monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Devastress
|row2 = |row3 =651 |raritycolor = legendary|Prev = |Next = }}Meet Devastator's sister! She has arrived in Monster Legends to save her brother from Malair, who's been controlling him since he was a baby! However, when she rescues him from the Supervillains' Hideout, he will have to deal with the fact that he's not the strong one in the family anymore. Stats and Information |book = |relic = |role = |trait1 = |trait2 = |trait3 = |trait4 = |trait5 = |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 155|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h}} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Warmup = 0|Special Text = 100% chance of killing the enemy self: |Default1 Name = One of 10000|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 20|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Friesland First|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 25|Default2 Accuracy = 95|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Queen of the High House|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 50|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 25|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1a Text = all enemies: 50% chance|Group1b Name = Rose Spark|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 60|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 1|Group1b Stamina = 25|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = Grace of Debugging|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 0|Group1c Accuracy = 100|Group1c Cooldown = 1|Group1c Stamina = 26|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group1c Text = |Group2a Name = Path of Valya|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 40|Group2a Accuracy = 90|Group2a Cooldown = 1|Group2a Stamina = 30|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Under Her Aegis|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 0|Group2b Accuracy = 100|Group2b Cooldown = 0|Group2b Stamina = 22|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Powered by Curium|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 35|Group2c Accuracy = 90|Group2c Cooldown = 2|Group2c Stamina = 25|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Stones of Petra|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 65|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 28|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3a Text = self, before damage: after damage: self, after damage: remove |Group3b Name = Light of Elena|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 65|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Cooldown = 2|Group3b Stamina = 26|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3b Text = self, before damage: after damage: self, after damage: remove |Group3c Name = Peace of Irina|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 65|Group3c Accuracy = 95|Group3c Cooldown = 2|Group3c Stamina = 26|Group3c Warmup = 0|Group3c Text = self, before damage: after damage: self, after damage: remove }} Trivia *Skills reference notable women: **Nothing Without a Woman - a lyrics from the 1966 song It's a Man's Man's Man's World by James Brown and Betty Jean Newsome. **Queen of the High House - Cleopatra, noted female pharaoh (a word that literally means "high house"). **Rose Spark - Rosa Parks, an American activist in the civil rights movement best known for her pivotal role in the Montgomery bus boycott. **Grace of Debugging - Grace Hopper, an American computer scientist and United States Navy rear admiral. **Path of Valya - Valentina Tereshkova, the first and youngest woman to have flown in space. **Under Her Aegis - The Aegis, a shield used by Athena. **Powered by Curium - Marie Curie, the first woman to win a Nobel Prize. Category:Legendary Magic